HaRuK@
|officialillustrator = Mintyi (ミンチィ) |otherillustrator = |gender = Male |officialjapname = はるか |officialromajiname = Haruka |officialengname = |officialnameinfo = |aka = はるかっと (harukatto) |birthday = 09|birthmonth = 04|birthyear = |birthref = Happy Birthday clip from friends |status = Active |years = 2012-present |YTusername = |YTchannel = UCSbrDhN0yz41aHWazFue2ag Hero Tissue TV |BBuserspace = |NNDuserpage = 25828671 |mylist1 = 32414331 |mylist1info = utaite |mylist2 = 34335772 |mylist2info = collab |mylist3 = 45401299 |mylist3info = @LOID's mylist |nicommu1 = co1513344 |nicommu1info = |nicommu2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommu3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = Aji, usrm, Tsukasashi, Yuuki |otheractivity = |country = }} Note: This sample is linked to the utaite's own upload on YouTube, as he has forbidden reprints to video sharing sites outside of Nico Nico Douga and his own channel on YouTube.HaRuK@ tweeted about YT reprints HaRuK@ (read as Harukat) is an and a rapper. He is known to be one of the utaite who quickly cover songs and upload them after one or few days later from the original posts. His covers become noticable because they often include additional rap lyrics or voice imitating dialogues. At the beginning, HaRuKa@ tried to make many original MVs for his covers, especially collab projects. usrm was once his best partner since they usually collaborated with each other. Up to "Koi no Chord" which is uploaded on October 10, 2015, they have at least 19 covers singing together. HaRuK@ also is a , as seen in his cover of "Melancholic" . When naming his covers, he always adds "歌＠てみた". HaRuK@ debuted as lead vocal of the band @LOID. They officially released their first single "Bre@k out!" on January 01, 2015, under Starwave Records label. As of mid 2017, HaRuK@ has notably halted his uploads to his NND Utaite MyList and instead favors uploading his covers on a YouTube collaboration channel called Hero Tissue TV. He shares the channel with fellow singers Seori and Huuka, where they typically upload lifestyle videos with the occasional cover video. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of @LOID (lead vocals & rap) with Yuuki (guitar, vocal), 326 (bass) and Muttan (drum). Collaboration Units # ♀HaJ♂ with Aji # RaruHaru with usrm List of Covered Songs (2012.06.23) # "Kisaragi Attention" -Rap ver.- (2012.07.17) (Deleted) # "Suki Kirai" (Like, Dislike) feat. Aji and HaRuK@ (2012.09.23) # "Kamisama Nejimaki" (Wind-Up God) (2012.10.16) (Deleted) # "Melancholic" -Rap ver.- (2012.12.09) # "Bungaku Shoujo Insane" (Insane Literature Girl) (2012.12.25) (Deleted) # "Yoshiwara Lament" (2013.01.xx) (Set in Private) # "Yakimochi no Kotae" (A Solution For Jealousy) -Rap ver.- (2013.03.18) # "Dance Dance Decadence" (2013.04.06) (Deleted) # "Yoshida, Iedesuru tte Yo" (Yoshida, Running Away from Home) (2013.04.16) (Deleted) # "Ima Chotto Dake Wadai no Kamisama" (The Current Topic Talked About Just A Bit, God) -Rap ver.- (2013.06.09) # "jewel" feat. HaRuK@ and usrm (2013.06.17) # "Ookami wa Akazukin ni Koi wo Shita" (The Wolf Fell in Love with Little Red Riding Hood) feat. usrm and HaRuK@ (2013.07.10) # "Raspberry*Monster" -English & Rap ver.- feat. usrm and HaRuK@ (2013.07.21) # "Paranoid" (2013.08.19) (Deleted) # "Hajimari no Sayonara" (The Beginning's Goodbye) feat. HaRuK@ and usrm (2013.09.23) # "Lingerie Thief" feat. usrm and HaRuK@ (2013.11.16) (not in mylist) # "Okochama Sensou" (Childish War) feat. HaRuK@ and usrm (2013.12.03) # "Koshitantan" feat. HaRuK@ and usrm (2013.12.09) # "GOLD ✾ Happy 2014 Editions" feat. Ichikoro, Ivu., Yukoromo, Unagi, Cocorett, 3bu, Shack, Takanashi Wajin, Daiz, tel, Hououin Chimakichi, Meychan, Moni, Yuaru and HaRuK@ (rap) (2014.01.11) # "Matryoshka" ‐Hard Rock Arrange ver.‐ feat. HaRuK@ and usrm (2014.01.28) # "Sekishinsei: Kamatoto Araryouzi" (Sincerity Gender: Drastic Measures of Naivety) (2014.02.06) # "Melancholic" ‐Band Arrange ver.‐ feat. @LOID (2014.02.07) # "Kokuhaku Rival Sengen" (Confession Rival Declaration) -Rap ver.- feat. HaRuK@ and usrm (voice imitating) (2014.02.18) # "Baka wa Anomaly ni Akogareru" (Fools Are Attracted to Anomaly) feat. Tsukasashi and HaRuK@ (2014.03.16) # "Minagoroshi no Magic" (Extermination of Magic) feat. Yuuki and HaRuK@ (2014.04.01) # "Minarai Hades" (Apprentice Hades) (2014.04.09) # "+♂" feat. HaRuK@ and usrm (2014.04.25) # "Streaming Heart" feat. Tsukasashi and HaRuK@ (scream) (2014.05.11) # "Inner Arts" (2015.05.25) # "Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu -another story-" (Confession Rehearsal) (with dub) (2014.06.10) # "Jikoku Pops" (Hell Pops) feat. Tsukasashi and HaRuK@ (2014.06.22) # "Buriki no Dance" -Original x DIVELA REMIX ver.- (2014.07.28) # "Imperfect Animals" (2014.08.09) # "Summertime Record" -BAND ver.- feat. @LOID (2014.08.15) # "Zettai Ongaku de Odore" (Absolute Music Dance) feat. Tokonokoα and HaRuK@ (2014.09.05) # "Youkai Taisou Daiichi" (Monster Exercise Number one) (sing & dance) (2014.09.06) # "Blessing ~Shin Children's~" (~God Children's~) feat. Gib Jr, Orimono*Vaggina, tear, Miinuko, Tsukasashi, *namirin, Denpo, Nakanishi Rin, Switch, usrm, HaRuK@ and Yukimura. (2014.09.17) # "Shinkyou⇒Exclamation!" (Faith in God⇒Exclamation!) feat. Iincho and HaRuK@ (2014.09.19) # "Doushitatte Kanawanai Koi no Uta wo Watashi ni. Gekijou-hen" (A Song of a Love that Can Never Be Requited, to Me. Passionate) (2014.09.28) # "unravel" feat. Yuuki and HaRuK@ (scream) (2014.10.01) # "Kagerou≒Variation" (Shadow Haze≒Variation) - ver.- (2014.10.16) (not in mylist) # "Sayonara Ryou Kataomoi" (Goodbye to This Mutual, Unrequited Love) - Medley Arrangement- (2014.10.21) # "Caramel Heaven" (2014.11.07) # "Ikanaide" (Don't Go) (2014.11.09) # "Bre@k out!" -Ver.A- (Original with @LOID) (2014.11.23) # "Bre@k out!" -Ver.B- (Original with @LOID) (2014.11.23) # "Gishinanki" (Jumping at Shadows) feat. HaRuK@ (sing) and c:odorite:Black Swan (dance) (2014.11.26) # "Otona no Omocha" (Adult's Toy) (2014.12.03) # "Let It Go" -Japanese parody ver.- feat. Mashuu, HaRuK@ and Myusan (2014.12.07) # "Bye Bye, Nostalgica" (2014.12.09) # "Let Me Hear" (Kiseijuu OP) feat. HaRuK@ and usrm (2014.12.24) # "Ima Suki ni Naru." (Right Now, I'm Falling in Love) feat. usrm and HaRuK@ (-triangle story-) (2014.12.30) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (The Lost One's Weeping) -sat1080 Remix ver. with rap- (2015.01.08) # "Bouken no Shoga Kiemashita!" (Your Adventure Log Has Vanished!) feat. Kurousagi Uru and HaRuK@ (2015.01.17) # "Bokura no Saishuu Teiri" (Our Last Theorem) feat. HaRuK@ and usrm (2015.01.20) # "Ai no Scenario" (Love's Scenario) -Rap ver.- (with usrm's voice) (2015.01.28) # "Jitter Doll" feat. HaRuK@ and usrm (chorus) (2015.02.12) # "Kakumeisei: Ousama Densenbyou" (Revolutionary: The Great King Epidemic) (2015.02.21) # "Leia" feat. Lyrique and HaRuK@ (scream) (2015.03.01) # "Dragon Night" -Rap ver.- (2015.03.06) # "Kagerou≒Variation" -English ver.- feat. usrm and HaRuK@ (2015.03.16) # "Zange∝Scalat!oN" (Repentance∝Scalat!oN) -Rap ver.- (2015.03.27) # "Akaito" (Red Thread) feat. Arukyou and HaRuK@ (2015.04.04) # "Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai desu." (This is the Happiness and Peace of Mind Committee.) feat. usrm, Ruta, HaRuK@ and Jin (2015.04.05) # "Terekakushi Shishunki" (Hidden Shy Puberty) -Rap ver.- feat. HaRuK@ and his younger sister (2015.04.09) # "Houkago Kakumei" (Afterschool Revolution) -Rap ver.- (2015.04.22) # "Dan Dan Attakain Dakara~♪" (Gradually Because It's Warm~♪) feat. Meroru and HaRuK@ (2015.05.08) # "Kotoba no Iranai Yakusoku" (A Promise That Doesn't Need Words) feat. HaRuK@ and Seori (with voice acting) (2015.05.15) # "Idola no Circus" (Idola's Circus) -Rap ver.- (2015.05.22) # "Akatsuki Zukuyo" (Dawn Moonlit Night) -Rap ver.- (2015.06.04) # "Asu no Yozora Shoukaihan" (Night Sky Patrol of Tomorrow) -Rap live-action ver.- (2015.06.09) # "Kotonoha Yuugi" (Word Game) feat. HaRuK@ and usrm (2015.06.20) # "Hatsukoi no Ehon -another story-" (Picture Book of My First Love)-Rap ver.- (2015.06.23) # "Ijiwaru na Deai" (Mean Encounter) feat. HaRuK@ and usrm (2015.07.04) # "Ryuusei☆Br@ve!!!" (Original MV with @LOID) (2015.07.14) # "Tokyo Summer Session" -Rap ver.- feat. HaRuK@ and usrm (2015.07.25) # "Pride Kakumei" (Pride Revolution) (2015.07.30) # "Hoshiai" (Meeting of Stars) -Rap ver.- (2015.08.08) # "Silhouette" (Naruto Shippuuden OP16) -Rap Arrange ver.- feat. HaRuK@ and usrm (2015.09.22) # "Koi no Chord" (Chord of Love) -Rap ver.- feat. HaRuK@ and usrm (2015.10.10) # "Berserk" (2015.11.10) # "Heart no Shuchou" (Assertion of the Heart) feat. usrm and HaRuK@ (2015.11.14) # "Minagoroshi no Magic" (The Magic of Massacre) (2016.01.14) # "Ghost Rule" -Rap Arrange- (2016.02.04) # "Valentine Kiss" feat. Aimiya Zero, Ajikko, Kanade, sakuya., Shiyun, Zero, HaRuK@, Mirei, Rid and RYO (2016.02.07) # "Painter" ~own way edition~ feat. HaRuK@, Hachimitsu Honey, usrm, *namirin, Tsukasashi, Mirei, sakuya., Akatin, Otouto no Ane, Rio, Zero, Seori, Sonouchi Kimeru, TokoNokoα, Yumeko and Akuru (2016.04.29) # "Koi no Megaraba" (MAXIMUM THE HORMONE's song) feat. HaRuK@ and usrm (chorus) (2016.05.17) # "Zen Zen Zense" (Past Past Past Life; Boku no Na wa. theme song) -Short ver.- (2016.09.06) # "Kaiware Hammer" (spout song) -Rap Piano Arrange- (2016.09.15) # "Daikirai na Hazudatta." (It Was Supposed to Be Hated.) -Rap ver.- (2016.12.17) # "Sekai ni Hitosu Dake no Hana" (The One and Only Flower in The World) -Rap Piano Arrange- feat. HaRuK@ and Seori (2016.12.31) # "Kawaku Naritai" -Another and Rap ver.- feat. HaRuK@ and Seori (2017.01.31) # "Romeo" -Rap ver.- feat. HaRuK@ and Seori (2017.03.04) # "Solar System Disco" -Rap ver.- feat. HaRuK@ and Kanna (2017.05.12) # "Seishun Amigo" -Rap ver.- feat. HaRuK@, Mozu and Seori (2017.07.19) (YT Only) # "Small Love Song" -Rap ver.- (2017.09.17) (YT Only) # "Grey to Blue" -Rap ver.- feat. Haruk@ and Seori (2017.11.19) (YT Only) # "Sprout" -Rap ver.- feat. Haruk@ and Seori (2018.04.09) (YT Only) # "ROKI" -Rap ver.- feat. Haruk@ and Seori (2018.06.19) (YT Only) # "Merry Bad End" -Short Rap ver.- (2018.06.28) (YT Only) # "Tokyo Ghetto" -Rap ver.- feat. Haruk@ and Seori (2018.07.29) (YT Only) }} Unknown Time Uploaded feat. Aji and HaRuK@ (Set in Private) }} Discography |track1title = -SP@CE LOID- |track1info = |track1lyricist = Yuuki |track1composer = Yuuki |track1arranger = |track2title = Bre@k out! |track2info = |track2lyricist = HaRuK@ |track2composer = |track2arranger = yairi |track3title = Lost D@y's |track3info = |track3lyricist = Yuuki |track3composer = Yuuki |track3arranger = |track4title = Bre@k out! |track4info = MV (DVD) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Bre@k out |track5info = Off-shot video (DVD) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = }} |track1title = Fre@ks out |track1info = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Sora |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Taion |track3info = |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Fukkin Virgin |track4info = |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Ryuusei☆Br@ve!!! |track5info = |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = YELL |track6info = |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = }} Gallery Illust. by Border. |Haruka Melancholic.png|HaRuK@ as seen in "Melancholic" |Haruka usrm ookami.png|HaRuK@ and usrm as seen in "Ookami wa Akazukin ni Koi wo Shita" , Yagimmy (やぎみー) |Haruka usrm Matryoska.png|usrm and HaRuK@ as seen in "Matryoshka" |Haruka by Yone 42797256.png|HaRuK@ as seen in "Minarai Hades" |a-loid.jpg|@LOID in real life; Left to right: 326 (Mitsuru), HaRuK@, Yuuki and Muttan |haruka.png|HaRuK@ in real life; profile photo as @LOID member |haruka YTbanner.jpg|HaRuK@ as seen in his YT banner |Haruka Meroru.png|HaRuK@ as seen in "Dan Dan Attakain Dakara~♪" Ilust. by Kukage (くかげ) |Haruka-usrm-ijiwaru.png|HaRuK@ and usrm as seen in HaRuK@'s Twitter |Haruka Umaruchan ver.png|HaRuK@ in Umaru-chan costume, as seen in his twitter icon Illust. by Nakatsu (仲津) |Haruka twitter icon.png|HaRuK@ as seen in his twitter icon Illust. by Rimukaicho (りむかいちょ) | }} Trivia * He has a younger sister who sang with him in his birthday video "Terekakushi Shishunki" . External Links * Twitter * @LOID Twitter Category:NND Rappers Category:Professional Singers Category:NND Trap Utaite (Male)